


why do you love me?

by liionne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he sum it up? How does he put his feelings, which are so vague and so broad, so intense that they blind him, into one sentence? How do you describe a sunny day to a blind man? How do you describe a symphony to a deaf man? You can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the meme sent to me by [assetiisms](http://assetiisms.tumblr.com) on tumblr: things you said at one am, and things you said when you were crying. A tiny little ficlet that I loved so much, I had to post it!

“Why do you love me?”

It’s 1am, and they’re in bed, but neither of them are asleep. They’re looking at each other in the dark light of Steve’s bedroom, and Steve’s brow furrows. They hadn’t been talking before; they had been kissing. Soft, gentle kisses that make Steve melt a little bit, that make his stomach flip. But Bucky had pulled back, and spoken, and Steve is still looking at him with his eyebrows knit together, frowning.

“Why do you love me?” Bucky repeats. “I know why you loved him. The old me. But why do you love me? This me?”

Steve pauses, struggling for something to say. How does he sum it up? How does he put his feelings, which are so vague and so broad, so intense that they blind him, into one sentence? How do you describe a sunny day to a blind man? How do you describe a symphony to a deaf man? You can’t.

Steve looks over, lips still slightly parted, to see a tear roll down Bucky’s cheek. It’s the first time Steve has ever seen him cry since he got him back, and it makes his chest ache, his heart squeezing painfully.

“You shouldn’t love me.” Bucky rasps.

And that is when words finally come to Steve. He tugs Bucky close, wrapping his arms around him, lips pressed to his temple. Suddenly it seems easy to describe his love for him. He wonders how he couldn’t do it before.

“I love you because you’re curious. If I don’t understand something I just move on and forget about it, but you, you take it apart or you research it, you ask people, you work it out. You find out everything you want to know. And you remember things that I never remember. Little things, like which store has the cheaper milk, or which park is the quietest at a certain time of day. You don’t treat me like I’m an icon. You treat me like I’m a person. You’re you. Funny, smart, curious and kind. Sharp but soft. You’re you, and I love you, more than anything.”

If Bucky sobs into his chest, that’s alright. Steve has said everything that he needed to say. Bucky knows how he loves him, and that’s all Steve can do. Make sure he knows, and hold him until he falls asleep.


End file.
